


Even

by Merlocked18



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Art, First Date, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Even entertains Isak in his home for the first time.





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> Since I drew Isak yesterday, it was only fair I'd try my hands on drawing Even today.


End file.
